1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dashboard assembly and to a vehicle comprising such an assembly.
To be more precise, the aim is to integrate a housing, such as an electrical housing, especially a fuse-carrier housing or the like, in the dashboard at minimum cost, while at the same time ensuring absolute safety for the occupants of the vehicle in the case of impact.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This housing is generally removably mounted in a support between a normal, retracted, use position and a maintenance position in which the fuses and other electrical or electronic components are accessible. It is generally located in the vicinity of the firebreak bulkhead of the vehicle (separation between the engine compartment and the passenger space) to which it is secured, because numerous electrical cables from the engine compartment are connected thereto.
In the case of front impact, since the bulkhead penetrates into the inside of the passenger space, there is a risk that the housing will hit the passengers. In particular, in the case of a fuse-carrier housing, which is generally disposed to the left of the driver, in the vicinity of the A-pillar (front support of the vehicle structure) and at the lower portion of the dashboard, in the case of impact, there is a risk that the housing will collide either with the A-pillar of the vehicle or with the left knee of the driver.